ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes
is an Ultra Fight miniseries. It is a spin-off that acts as a follow-up to Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond and a prequel to Ultraman Taiga. It was broadcasted exclusively on YouTube in both Japanese and English languages. Synopsis Somewhere on a distant planet, X and Geed were defeated by a pair of black Ultramen who bore their likenesses in appearance. At the same time, an old enemy of Taro named Ultra Dark-Killer targeted both Zero and Grigio, forcing Taro to recruit the New Generation Heroes to stop the League of Darkness. The ending of the miniseries eventually lead to the cold opening of episode 1 of Ultraman Taiga, where the New Generation Heroes went on a hot pursuit against Ultraman Tregear in Nebula M78. Episodes Characters Ultras New Generation Heroes *Ultraman Ginga **Normal **Ginga Strium *Ultraman Victory **Normal **Victory Knight *Ultraman X **Normal **Gomora Armor **Eleking Armor **Bemstar Armor **Zetton Armor **Beta Spark Armor *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash **Thunder Breastar **Lightning Attacker **Orb Trinity *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher **Magnificent **Royal Mega-Master **Ultimate Final *Ultraman Rosso **Flame **Aqua **Wind **Ground *Ultraman Blu **Aqua **Flame **Wind **Ground *Ultraman Ruebe *Ultrawoman Grigio *Ultraman Groob Other *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Zero Beyond *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Jack *Ultraseven *Zoffy *Ultraman *Ultraman Ribut *Ultraman Tregear League of Darkness *Ultra Dark-Killer *Dark Lugiel *Etelgar *Ultraman X Darkness **Normal **Darkness Gomora Armor *Ultraman Geed Darkness *Ultraman Orb Darkness *Ultraman Zero Darkness Kaiju/Seijin *Red King **Gen I **Gen II *Peguila *Ragon Cast Voice actors Suit Actors *Hideyoshi Iwata *Satoru Okabe *Yoshiki Kuwabara *Shinnosuke Ishikawa *Keita Rikimaru *Masahiro Omura *Wataru Inaniwa *Yuta Nagachi *Hironari Okubo *Shouta Yakura *Hitomi Adachi *Satomi Maruta Staff *Director: Koichi Sakamoto *Screenplay: Junichiro Ashiki *Dubbing Director: Miguel Rivas-Micoud *Dubbing Project Managers: Takafumi Takemura, Satomi Suzuki *Translation Coordinator: Megumi Hirokawa Theme Song *Ultra Spiral **Artist: Voyager Gallery Post-5180-new-generation-01.jpg UltraGalaxyFightEnglish.jpg Ultra Galaxy Fight New Generation Heroes.jpg UGFPoster2En.jpg post-5243-gfight-02.jpg IMG_20190924_165413.jpg Videos 特報PV! YouTube独占配信『ウルトラギャラクシーファイト ニュージェネレーションヒーローズ』【日本語版】【ウルトラマン】 -Trailer- ULTRAMAN "ULTRA GALAXY FIGHT NEW GENERATION HEROES"Exclusively on YouTube ! -English ver.- ULTRAMAN This is ULTRAMAN GINGA ! -Official- ｜彼が「ウルトラマンギンガ」だ！(日本語字幕) ULTRAMAN This is ULTRAMAN VICTORY ! -Official- ｜彼が「ウルトラマンビクトリー」だ！(日本語字幕) ULTRAMAN This is ULTRAMAN X ! -Official- ｜彼が「ウルトラマンエックス」だ！(日本語字幕) ULTRAMAN This is ULTRAMAN ORB ! -Official- ｜彼が「ウルトラマンオーブ」だ！(日本語字幕) ULTRAMAN This is ULTRAMAN GEED DARKNESS ! -Official- ｜奴が「ウルトラマンジードダークネス」だ！(日本語字幕) 最新PV! 初登場・ウルトラマンリブット参戦!『ウルトラギャラクシーファイト ニュージェネレーションヒーローズ』【日本語版】【ウルトラマン】 -Trailer- ULTRAMAN RIBUT is Here ! "ULTRA GALAXY FIGHT NEW GENERATION HEROES"-English ver.- External Links *Official website (Japanese) *Official website (English) Trivia *This is the first Ultra Fight-esque series to coincide its run with an active Ultra Series instead of recap shows. *Despite what the Galaxy Fight is stated to be, this show is not the first time an Ultra Series was commercialized for simultaneous worldwide view. The Ultra Fight Victory had its initial airing on YouTube filled with English Subtitles provided by Tsuburaya themselves. *In a conference for the show, Takuya Negishi jokingly asked Sakamoto for Ginga's evil clone, to which the director replied to appear "in the future". Amusingly enough, Dark Lugiel in Ultraman Ginga S was meant to return as a black-colored Ultraman Ginga rather than Vict Lugiel.https://youtu.be/STT0Iur0g0c?t=759 References Category:Reiwa Ultra Series Category:Productions Category:Team Ups Category:New Generation Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Shows Dubbed in English